Cars
by Jellyfisher2
Summary: Big hot-shot racer, Blaine Anderson had everything, fangirls, money, fame. Everything but friends. That all changed when he ended up lost near the very small town of Radiator Springs and met one, Kurt Hummel. A Klaine story with a 'Cars The Movie' twist.
1. Piston Cup almost final

**I know very little about cars and racing so I'm going off what the movie says. Sorry. If you're a car/racing fan, you can correct me on anything. (Nicely please.)**

**Blaine is out of character. BUT ONLY FOR A FEW CHAPTERS! Just like in the movie: Lightning was a total jerk in the beginning but became a nice guy at the end.**

**They are NOT really cars. They are human. I do not own Glee, Cars, or anything I might mention.**

* * *

><p><em>Okay...Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. One winner. Forty-two losers. I eat losers for breakfast. Mmm, breakfast. Maybe I should've eaten something. Like a beagle! No! Focus. Right. Uh… oh yeah, I'm faster then fast. Quicker then quick. I am Lightning!<em>

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Hey Blaine. You ready yet?" Mac called.

"Yeah. I'm ready!" Blaine answered. He stepped out of his trailer, the sun hitting his face. This was it. Today was the day. "Let's go win this!" He ran down to the stadium, hopped into the pit, and made his way to his car. He ignored most of his crew.

"_Welcome back to the Dinaco 400."_ The announcer said. _"I'm Bob Cutlass, here with my very good friend, Darrell Cartrip. We're half way though one of the most historical races yet!"_

_"My blood pressure's though the roof! Anymore excitement and they'll have to call the ambulance."_ Darrell cut in.

_"Right you are, Darrell. Three cars are tied for the season points lead, heading into the final race of the season. And the winner of this race will win the season title and the Piston Cup. Does The King have one more victory in him before his retirement?"_

_"He's been Dinaco's golden boy for years! I know he'll win them one last Piston Cup."_

Bob laughed. "_In the race we also have Sue Sylvester. She's been chasing the tail fin of The King for years."_

_"Sue thought this was her year, Bob, her chance to finally emerge from The King's shadow. But the last thing she expected was... Blaine 'Lightning' Anderson!"_

"_You know, I don't think anybody expected this. The rookie sensation came into the season unknown. But everyone knows him now. Will he be the first rookie to win a Piston Cup and land Dinaco?"_

_"The legend, the runner up, and the rookie! Three cars, one champion!"_ Darrell turned off the microphone. "Thank God the season's almost done!" His friend chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing Darrell."

**"WOOOOYOOOHHH!"** Blaine yelled. He'd just flown by the car in third place. Only two cars stood in his way of the Piston Cup. Only two more cars 'till Dinaco. He was so close he could taste it.

Sue was in the car next to him. Just to tick her off, Blaine waved with a flashing smile on his face. She did not find it amusing. At all. She gripped the steering wheel harder and flipped him the bird. _'Well then!'_ he thought.

He sped up, but Sue was just slightly faster. She pitted the guy in front of her, causing him to spin out of control. Blaine slammed on the breaks just in time. The guy spun right past him barreling into the cars behind. Blaine lost a lot of ground, too much ground. "All right Blaine. You have ten laps left. Bring her in. And look! Yellow flag." A random crewmember said in his ear. Larry? Gary? John? Who cares?

"No way. I lost to much ground!" He repeated his thoughts. "I can last."

"Blaine! You're an idiot! No car on Earth can handle that. Bring her in now! It will just be a simple fill'er up and tire change."

Blaine looked at the fuel tank. It was near empty. Crap. He sighed. "Fine. But gas only! We have to win this. I'll be the first rookie to win." A groan was heard. "Don't give me that. I'll-I mean we, we'll go down in Piston Cup history!"

True to his word the racer pulled into the pit. Four guys jumped out and started on the car. "Here's some water." One handed him a bottle. He flashed his award-winning smile that said 'Thank you but you're not important enough for me to answer verbally.'

"No. No. No. Don't change the tires. We don't have time!" He called out the window. His crew looked at him, annoyance with a tiny bit of hate evident in their collective eyes.

One of them said, "Fine. Go lose then!" Blaine scoffed. Thinking to himself _'I never lose,_' he hurried out of the pit.

* * *

><p><em>"You know the rookie just fired his crew chief. That's the third one this season!"<em>

_"Well he says he likes working alone Darrell."_

_"Looks like it's all gas-and-go's for Anderson today."_

_"That's right, no tires! Is he crazy?"_

_"Normally, I would say 'a short-term gain, a long-term loss,' but it's working for him. He obviously knows something we don't, Bob. Looks like Sue got caught up in the pits."_

_"Yeah, after a stop like that, she's got a lot of ground to make up. Get ready boys and girls, we're coming to the restart!_

Laps passed by quickly. _"This is it! One lap to go and Blaine Anderson has a huge lead."_

_"He's got it in the bag. Call in the dogs and put out the fire! We're gonna crown us a new champion!"_

Down at the field, a surprising loud **pop** is heard. _"Oh, no! Anderson's blown a tire! Bob, what's he gonna do?"_

_"And with only one turn to go! Can he make it?"_ Another **pop** called out.

_"He lost another tire! The King and Sue are coming up fast! This is madness Bob. Pure madness."_

_"Darrell, They're entering turn three as we speak!"_

**"COME ON CAR!"** He was losing his lead. And fast. Only a few more yards to go...

_"I don't believe what I'm watching, Bob! Blaine Anderson is a hundred feet from his Piston Cup!"_

_"The King and Sue rounding turn four."_

_"Down the stretch they come! And it's, and it's..."_

Blaine's car wobbled down the track. The finish line was right there!

_"It's too close to call! Too close to call!"_

_"I can't believe it, Bob. I just cannot believe this at all!"_

_"The most spectacular, amazing, unbelievable ending in the history of the world! And we don't even know who won! What in the world?"_

_"Let's go down to Victoria at Victory lane. Hello Victoria."_

_"Hello Bob, Darrell. I'm here in Victory Lane, awaiting the race results. Anderson that was quite a risky move, not taking tires."_

One of the crewmembers said with anger, "You're telling me!"

"Are you sorry you don't have a crew chief?"

Another crewmember barked out a laugh. Blaine walked up to her, helmet under his arm. His curly hair was loose and a slight sheen of sweat clung to his forehead. "Oh Victoria. There's a lot more to racing than just winning! I mean, taking the race by a full lap? Where's the fun in that? No, no, no. I wanted to give folks a little pizz azz!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Pizzazz?"

"Am I sorry I don't have a crew chief? Not a chance. 'Cause I'm a one-man show."

_"That was a very confident Blaine Anderson. Coming to you live from Victory Lane, I'm Victoria Smith."_

Cameramen were every direction. Not that Blaine cared. He was born for this. Questions came from all angles. Several fan girls came up asking for autographs. Many asked for a date. "Sorry ladies, not my type." They looked like someone kicked their puppy.

He was sitting on the hood of his car, waving at the flashes of light. His crew rushed around his car, fixing the tires and changing the oil.

One of the many paparazzi shouted out to the crew guy, "You're in the way!" The crewmember's eyes shot daggers.

"Hey Gary, you're in the shot! Do you think you could move or something?" Blaine said, not even looking at the poor soul.

"You know what? Screw you! I'm leaving. Come on guys we're done."

"Hey team! Where are you going?"

"We quit 'Mr. One-Man Show'! Good luck winning with no crew."

He yelled back, "Yeah cause it's so hard to find someone to fill up a car with gas! Now where we?" He turned to the cameramen.

About an hour flew by without a hitch. All the paparazzi had left around a half an hour ago. Blaine was playing games on his phone. "Go, go, go, go." He chanted. "YES! TAKE THAT EVIL PIG KING!"

"FRODO!"

"What?" He was so surprised he dropped the phone and jumped back several feet. "I didn't do it and you can't prove anything! Oh, it's just you."

"Why yes Hobbit it is me, Mrs. Sue Sylvester. I have to say that was pretty good racing out there you did. And by you I do mean myself. I was fantastic."

The Racer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. We all know it was me that won. You and I both know I'll be the new face of Dinaco. Duh."

"Now look here you little Afro wearing freak. I have been waiting for this for this longer then you've been on Earth. I will not have some rookie hot shot come in and ruin it. Do you understand me, Frodo?"

He muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'You're crazy'. Who did this lady think she was? He was Blaine Freakin' Anderson. The first rookie to win a Piston Cup! No old chick was going to take that from him.

"Answer me, dwarf."

With an eyebrow raised he repeated himself, just louder. She looked downright furious. "I have no idea were you come from but believe me-" She was interrupted mid-rant by a tiny man. And that's Blaine talking. The tiny dude told them that they found the winner. Blaine smirked. How cute! They didn't want to crush the other's dreams yet.

As they were walking The King came up to Blaine. "You sure are a gutsy racer."

"Thanks."

"You got more talent in your big toe then most people have in their entire persons"

"Really?" Blaine smiled. "That's gre-"

The King interrupted him, "But you're stupid."

He blinked a couple of times. What? "Excuse me?"

"This ain't a one-man show as you seem to think. You need to get a clue and gather a good crew and chief. You're not gonna win unless you have some good folk behind you, alright?"

But The Rookie wasn't listening to him. He was stuck in a day dream. He was Dinaco's new golden boy. He was the one in sky blue. He was a super famous movie action star. It was him that had all the adoring fan girls/boys. His name up in lights. What a dream!

"...And that's the secret to a good race." Wait, was The King talking to him this whole time? Just nod and smile Blainey-bear. Just smile and nod.

"Now, Darrell, it's time to name our 2011 Piston Cup champion!" Blaine smiled to himself.

"This year we have a bit of a special winner." His smile only got wider. He was sure by 'special' the announcer meant The Rookie!

"The winner is..." Blaine burst though the curtains. "A three way tie!" Oh hell no! The other two champions walked onto the stage. Sue smirked at him. The look said, 'Take that Frodo'.

"That's right Bob. All three will race in New York in two weeks to decide the Piston Cup final champion." Oh well that's okay... if he (almost) beat them once he could do it again.

"We'll see you all in two weeks. I'm Bob."

"And I'm Darrell. Signing off from the Piston Cup Almost-Final!"

"Hey Blaine! Congrats on the tie!"

"I don't wanna talk about it Mac. Lets just go. I wanna get to New York as fast as possible." He glared at Sue. He remembered the conversation they had after the announcement.

She told him that it was going to be her schmoozing on Dinaco. That she was going to be the new golden boy- or girl in her case. He had to make it first. He just had too!

"Okay then. We will hit the road after your guest appearance."

"No, no, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" The TV-him said. "Do you have a rusty bumper? Is it the cause of embarrassment for both you and your family?" Laughter emanated from the TV, followed by a man saying 'yes'. "Then go out and get you some Rust-eze! It will clean up any unsightly bumper rust! Just one squirt and your bumper could look like mine!"

"This is soo gonna suck badly." He groaned before walking into the tent.

"ANDERSON!" The entire tent roared. They didn't sound angry. Just overly excited. "Congrats, man." One of them clapped his back. The Rookie flashed a nervous smile. The dude who owned Rust-eze waved his over.

Blaine climbed onto the small collapsible stage. A slight wave of the hand and they might let him go! "HHOOOWWWDDDYY, Mr. Anderson. That was sure some mighty fine racing out there!"

"Thank you Teddy. I tried my best, you know."

"I do. I do. Go to sleep, we need you in top condition for the big race!" THANK YOU TEDDY! FREEDOM!

"Are you sure? I don't mind stay for a little while." Curse you mouth that speaks before thinking!

Teddy laughed. "You see that! He's a fighter. Nah, you probably wanna hit the road. Go on. Git." The owner shooed Blaine into the awaiting truck. His hind end landed on the hood of his car. He gave them one more smile and closed the door.

"Thank GOD!" And with that he collapsed onto the hood.

It was way down the road before Mac started to became tired. He flipped on the intercom, only to hear Katy Perry blasting from Blaine's end.

"CAUSE YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM!"

"BLAINE!"

"What!" Blaine yelled before he crashed into something.

"Are you alright?" He heard a tiny 'yeah.' "I wanted to know if you'd wanna stop at one of the truck stops or somethin'"

"Oh no way! We just have to get to New York first. If it'll help I will stay up with you."

"You'd really do that for me?" A distinctive 'cha' sounded. Wow. Blaine's a better friend the he had originally thought. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad...

Later down the road he started to drift off. He though absolutely nothing of it. It wasn't the fact that he didn't know it was happening. It was the fact that he just could not care! Who could? The other side felt sooo good! He switched the intercom back on. "Umm, Blaine." Hearing no response he continued. "I know you don't want me to stop but… uhh um" His voice got softer and softer as he drifted to the dark side.

Blaine had no idea what was going on. One minute everything was fine, he was just sitting on the hood of his car, back on the windshield, the next thing that registered in The Rookie's mind was a incredible loud screeching sound. He opened his eyes and immediately wished he didn't.

Sparks were _everywhere._

He probably yelled something but loud screeching and music drowned it out. What on Earth was going on? Just when he thought nothing could make this anymore weirder it all stopped, but the sparks continued on. Colorful lights he didn't see before moved in the same direction. If Blaine looked close enough he saw-CRAP! That's his truck. The sparks disappeared as the door slammed shut. No, no, no, no, no!

He jumped off his car and ran towards the run away truck. **"MAC! _MAC!_ MAC STOP!"** Only it wasn't Mac that stopped, Blaine did. Only after he was two seconds from being hit with a mini-van.

This is not good. Wait! Idea! He hurried back to his car. Luckily he left the keys in. If anything could catch up to Mac, a racecar would.

The engine roared to life. The Rookie gunned it. Where is he? Visibility was minimal. You see, Blaine's car had no headlights. Why? The racetrack is lit up so they where not needed.

He looked all around but Mac was long gone. Or so he thought. In his peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of a red sixteen-wheeler. _YES!_ Blaine tore down the road. Almost there...

The Rookie pulled up next to gigantic truck. Come to find out. It wasn't him. It was some blond chick. The road came up to a split and she chose the right. Mad as can be, Blaine stepped out of his car that had stopped merely seconds ago. He slammed the door and watched the fake-Mac drive away.

This day could not get worse. He (almost) lost the Piston Cup because of his own stupidity, he had embarrassed himself, and now he lost Mac and he had no way of contacting anyone. His cell phone was on the stupid truck!

What a great freaking day!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First chapter.<strong>

**I wanna see if you (yes you) can guess who's who. Like if Puck is Sarge or Santana is Sally. (Both are WRONG by the way.) Review with who you think! (I'm gonna give you a hint: Finn and Rachel are not in the fic. You'll find out why later.)**

**And anybody still alive from last night's episode?**

**...No? Aw :(**


	2. Lost in the desert

**Okay second chapter. :D Hope you enjoy this.**

**I don't own glee...yet! Just wait till I get my Time Turner...**

* * *

><p>Blaine had no idea how long he had been walking. His car had ran out of gas a few miles back, so now he was forced to walk in over a hundred degree weather. And the plether suit he was wearing really <em>wasn't<em> helping.

To say the least, today was very, _very_ sucky.

**"HELLO? _HEY!_ IS ANYBODY OUT THERE?"** He yelled to an empty desert. For the past hour and half he had been screaming for somebody, _anybody_ to see him.

No such luck.

* * *

><p><em>Day two, Desert log. It's around noonish considering the sun is right above my head.<em> Blaine thought. The heat was really getting to him. To make sure he wouldn't go crazy he decided to keep a 'Desert Log' in his head. Because everybody knows talking to your self isn't crazy.

_The only signs of life are cacti. And the occasional fox. I think I saw prairie dog burrows a little while back. Not much had happened. Nobody will answer my calls for help. Is there even a possibility of anyone living here?_

_With my luck, no way._

* * *

><p><em>Day three, Desert log. It's morning, I think.<em>

_I found an old house! Sure it was old and dusty but hey, shelter! It did little for the heat though. I did find food and ate my first meal in forty-eight hours. If you can count a jar of honey, old crackers, and half a bottle of water a meal. _

_Though I think the universe hates me I think it decided to smile at me. I also found a dagger! Not a big one but, now I can hunt. For what I have no clue. Nothing lives out here, but you never know._

* * *

><p><em>Day five, Desert log. I have no idea what time it is.<em>

_Yesterday was horrible. _

_It rained. _Hard_. I'm sure it flooded. I was forced to climb a five hundred foot canyon just to escape it. Thankfully the only thing that ripped was my right pant leg._

_Right now I'm stuck in a cave on the side of the canyon. I used the jar the honey came in to collect the water. I can't remember being that thirsty. Like ever. _

_The cops will be looking for me for peeing on a 'natural wonder' or something like that but I can't bring myself to care._

_I think the lack of food is starting to get to me. Beetle are not the best thing to eat 24/7._

* * *

><p><em>Day six, Desert log. It is nighttime. That's all I know.<em>

_The moon is bright and beautiful. The rain had stopped and no cloud stayed behind, so the stars are out. I believe the one I'm looking at is the North Star. Or Sirius. I was never good at science in school. I kinda wish I had payed more attention._

_But on the bright side, I FINALLY ATE REAL MEAT! Yes rattle snake counts as real meat! How dare you say it doesn't._

_That's it. I'm crazy. I hope someone will see me._

* * *

><p><em>Day...ten I think. I can't tell if it's morning or not. Which side does the sun rise?<br>_

_I'm sure I've lost my mind. I started to talk to a _cactus_. It was surprisingly nice, though. We talked for hours about this and that._

_As you can clearly tell, I need to find civilization. And quick.  
><em>

_The dagger I had broke. DAMN YOU HARD CACTI! It's a good thing I stored some of the dry meat I made yesterday._

* * *

><p><em>Desert log I have no idea what day it or the time.<em>

_The lack of food and water is becoming a major problem. I just ate this weird looking plant and now I'm itching everywhere. At this point I can't care. It felt good to not be hungry. Even if it was just for a moment._

_And I started to pray to whatever dignity there is. Hopefully one will answer if not, who know what will happen to me?_

* * *

><p><em>Desert log whateverdayitis. Midnight.<em>

_A flash flood came though earlier. Swept me way. I couldn't tell if up was up or down was down, The only thing I remember was my leg braking then me passed out. _

_I think I'm just gonna lay here and wait for the vultures._

_No! I'm Blaine Anderson, I don't quit! _

_Maybe crawling will do me some good..._

* * *

><p><em>Desert log somerandomeday. Dawn.<em>

_Okay crawling wasn't one of my better ideas. I found myself near a coyote den. I'm not going to go into detail but I no longer the top half of my suit. Or my dignity.  
><em>

_And the cherry on top of my crap pie, another flash flood came though. In case you can't tell by my angry tone I didn't get out in time. Again the strong current swept me way. Thankfully my other leg didn't brake but my wrist sure did. Well, I think my wrist is broken, it might just be a sprain._

_The only thing I can do now is hope for someone to find me. (Or my body). _

_Oh happy thoughts!_

* * *

><p><em>Desert log, I'mgonnasayaTuesday. Noon.<em>

_I refuse to give up! _

_Despite the pain in my leg I've been limping around. Trying to find anything. By now I'm ninety percent I'm going to die. __The only good thing to happen is that I finally made it out of the canyon. An abandoned pathway appeared out of nowhere. As of right now, I sit on the edge of of the canyon staring into the desert._

_I wonder if anybody even knows if I'm missing. Maybe Harv, my manager._

* * *

><p><em>Desert log. . I'd say it's around eight. The sky's just got dark. *Le shrug*<em>

_This has just gotten to be to much. The pain of hunger, the broken bones, and that DAMN heat! It's too much. I know I said I don't quit but really? There's nothing out here._

_I'm sitting here at this old racetrack. I can tell because of the tire impressions. _

_The only thing I have left to say is: GOOD-BY CRUEL WORLD!_

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel walked down though the desert, deep in thought. So deep he didn't see the guy laying on the racetrack.<p>

"WHOA!" Kurt's not going to lie, the guy is kinda attractive. His curls wild, beautifully tanned skin, and hazel eyes with flecks of amber. But he was caked him dirt, and was that _blood_? The stranger looked at him.

"Are you an angel here to take me away?" His voice raspy from, Kurt believes, lack of water. Though the 'angel' comment made Kurt giggle. "You have a very pretty laugh angel. Do you sing?" Kurt stared at the strange man. Who was this man? "I'm sorry. I know I wasn't the best person in my life, but I did do good..I think. Do you not talk?"

"Yes. I do talk." Kurt said, finding his voice. "And no, you're not dead," He looked relieved. "I'm not an angel but thank you anyway." Kurt stretched out his hand. "I'm Kurt by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Blaine! And I'd take your hand but my wrist is broken. And so is one of my legs." Kurt's eyes were comically wide. "And a snake just bit me." He held up his other arm and, sure enough, a gigantic rattlesnake was attached.

"Oh my god! You stay here. My dad's the doctor. He can take care of that." His eyes held a silent 'Thank you'.

That was when Kurt ran, faster then he had in his life. He didn't know why but he had to help the stranger.

"DAD!" Kurt yelled as he ran down the street._ "DAD!"_ The elder Hummel shuffled out of the Doctor's office. He noticed the expression on Kurt's face.

"What's wrong son?"

Kurt shook his head. "Down..at...the racetrack...a guy's there..he...he was bitten by a snake...a rattlesnake." He said between breaths. Panic flashed on Burt's face. "Come _on_!" Kurt grabbed his hand leading him down the street. The only thing on his mind was saving this new guy's life.

* * *

><p>Blaine gazed at the sky. It was <em>soo<em> blue! Like super bright blue! It was really pretty...kinda like his angel's eyes. Wait! Where _was_ his angel? Blaine had to find him! What if he got hurt?

He moved to sit up, only to stop when a humongous pain shot though both arms and he collapsed back upon the ground. Oh yeah...broken wrist. And a snake bite. "_Oh no,"_ He thought. _"How am I going to find my angel with a broken wrist and snake bite?"_ His question was answered when his angel appeared in his eye sight again. "Hello beautiful!" He was greeted with a blush. "You're so pretty when you blush." It only made the blush darker.

Someone cleared their throat. "Oh yeah, Dad this is Blaine. Are you sure you can help him?" Kurt said in his wonderful voice.

Yes, Blaine was still a little loopy form lack of food and water. The venom in his system might have something to do with it too.

For the first time he saw this old guy. His bald head was covered with a green baseball cap. Just like most doctors he had a white lab coat. Well, it _could_ have been white in a past life. The man looked over him. "Yes but we must hurry. You said he broke his leg?" The angel nodded. "Crap. Alright, you carry his upper boy, I'll get the legs alright? Okay on three. One. Two. THREE." Together they picked him up.

"Whee!" The injured man said. It was fun being picked up, to him it felt like a roller coaster. He didn't notice the concerned look the other two shared. He looked up at Kurt. "You're very pretty, you know that right?" Kurt blushed.

"Yes, you've told me at least twice now."

"That because it's true." Blaine was sure that all the blood in Kurt's body went to his cheeks.

* * *

><p>When Kurt picked Blaine up he was surprised at just how light he was. The poor guy was almost the same weight as himself. It didn't help that Blaine kept giving him complement after complement.<p>

He wasn't complaining at all. He just wasn't used to it is all.

"Are you sure your not an angel? Cause you look like one. Like a lot. A really pretty one." Blaine kept rambling. His father was trying very hard not to laugh.

They continued to carry Blaine into town. Hopefully nobody would be out. The last thing Kurt needed was someone to think that he and his father attacked this poor boy.

It took some time but the father-and-son duo finally manged to lug Blaine into the clinic's examine room. Together they put him down at the chair. "Kurt, you know what to get." His father said. Quickly he hurried around the room, grabbing the necessary tools. The older man turned to Blaine. Who was staring at his fingers much like a child would when they see something new. "Kid, I'm gonna have to put you under. It's just like going to sleep, okay?" Blaine nodded vigorously. Burt placed a mask over his face and soon he was unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr: jellyfisher2 . tumblr. com<br>**

**Anyway, only two people guessed right:_ Blueroses57 _and _SammiKidd._ They both guessed Burt is Doc and Sammi guessed Puck is Ramone. Good job. ;D Keep guessing.**

**I'm gonna brake some hearts when I tell you Kurt isn't Sally. :/ I'm sorry but that is just not how I see it in my head. Hopefully it will become clear next week. **


	3. Sleeping Beauty Awakes

**You know what I found out the other day? When I put my hair in pigtails and put on my Harry Potter outfit and my glasses (My REAL glasses that I 'need' to see,) I look like Moaning Myrtle. I have no idea what relevance this has to the story like at all...**

**GAH! You must all hate me now. I am uber sorry! I didn't post for multiple reasons. One: I had to babysit a 7 and 4 year old (For two-ish weeks). Two: I had to leave for my sister-in-law's graduation (From Texas Tech). Three: I went out of own (and away from any and all wifi) for a week. And lastly school's started up so that's been crazy. I'm not sure if posts will be any faster but I do know that I won't be gone for so long. I hope :\. Again I am really sorry I couldn't post. Please don't kill me. Or stab me, I enjoy not being stabbed.**

**Oh and if your following my other story, Grandpa (It's Vamp!Klaine) that probably won't be post till next week or so. Again I'm sorry.**

**Do I really have to put a disclaimer?**

**And I had a reviewer guess who Kurt is :/ It was going to be a surprise! Ah well...**

* * *

><p>Kurt rarely left Blaine's side the nest two days. Destiny, fate, an annoying conscious, whatever <em>it<em> was was would not let him leave the injured man's side, much to his father's annoyance.

"Come on kiddo. We gotta go now."

"I know but what happens if he wakes up?"

Burt sighed and responded, "He hasn't for toe days. I think it's safe to say he won't tonight. Now let's go.

* * *

><p>Kurt's prediction came true, just not that night but that morning. The doctor had yet to arrive so all was quiet. Well, mostly quiet. The beeping\buzzing of the machines and the even breathing of Blaine, broke it.<p>

An eerie sense of peace had settled in the room. That was until Blaine started to wake. He opened his eyes and shut them a short time later. Light was pure evil. He groaned. his poor head was pounding. Blaine moved his arm to cover his eyes. Instead of soft flesh landing there, a hard scratchy cast did. _What the ever living..._ the last week flashed before his eyes. He finally got his eyes to cooperate and took in his surrounding. The room looked the same as any old hospital bed, save for being smaller. It was a dull white, lit only by two light bulbs.

The rookie had an IV tube attached to his hand and several wires connecting him to the heart monitor. For reasons he did not know at that point, he was also wearing the 'normal' dress for a patient.

Using his good hand, Blaine pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the fact that the walls started to spin around him. That quickly passed as a wave of nausea hit him. **Hard**. It was at that point the main door, (Near the front of the building, opposite of Blaine), but he didn't even notice. The overly loud pounding in his ears distracted him. He cradled his ears in his hands, pulled his knees up to his cheast, and rocked back and forth.

At least, that's how Kurt found him.

* * *

><p>The next hour or so consisted of Blaine throwing up whatever was left in his stomach, Kurt convincing him to take painkillers,Blaine going loopy from said painkillers, and Burt may have slipped a sedative in the guy's water. Hey! It did work. And five minutes later, Blaine was out like a<em> light.<em>

Kurt, being the mature responsible man he is, had to desperately resist the urge to smirk and tell his dad, _"Told you so_." Because he had more important things to his 'job' which is completely pointless when you consider the fact that only around twelve people lived in this 'town'. If you can call it that.

He bit Burt a good by (after making him promise to call if **anything** happened.) Kurt walked across the pitiful street that went though the center of Radiator Springs. His own house\business was stood before him. Just by looking at it Kurt could tell the building was super old. The paint, or what was left, was faded. He could barely make out the words or image. The exposed bricks were chipped and crack in random places. To sum things up, it was old and crappy. The building didn't really bug Kurt that much. What did was the fact that everything was so _small_ and _close_ together.

He missed his life in New York. He missed the bright lights, the busy streets, the excitement of _all the freaken people_, and mostly he missed _the **night life**_. All of it. Even his small apartment that should have been in _Exterminator Weekly_ or whatever exterminator magazines there are. If he wasn't so worried about his dad's heart he would be back in a _second_. No questions asked.

Wait, scratch that. There might be some question. It's all thanks to that curly headed man he found in the desert. Wasn't that only suppost to happen in movies?

Okay fine. Kurt might have some sort of feelings for him. But it wasn't like Kurt was going to do anything! He had a boyfriend! Back in New York. Despite what everybody said about long distance, they where trying their hardest to make it work. Every night before bed they'd Skype and they texted though out the day.

But unfortunately his friends kept telling him it wouldn't work, that he'd just get hurt, and more crap like that. He wasn't a child! Kurt can take care of himself.

The man was knocked from his intern rambling when he realized he was in his office\garage. _Here goes another boring day.._ he thought.

* * *

><p>Carole Hummel-Hudson was <em>not<em> having a good day. Not only did her car brake down (again), it was raining! For her that was the worst time of the year. For a place that was suppost to be dry and barren, they sure was getting a lot of rain recently.

She pulled the yellow rain coat closer to her body, trying to keep in warmth. The woman stomped down the street, destination already in mind. With out missing a beat, she turned on her heel, and marched right into her step-son's garage.

He was under neath a car. A 1969 Cadillac Convertible to be exact. Kurt planned on restoring it as surprise to his father. But right now, she couldn't bring herself to care. "KURT!"

**"AH!"** Forgetting where he was, he lifted his head and promptly smack it on the car. Grumbling, he picked himself from under it. "Did it brake down?_ Again?"_

Carole gave a sharp nod in confirmation. "Yes again. Now can we just _go an get it_?" She snapped at him.

He held his hand up in surrender. "Fine fine fine. But we have to wait for the rain to stop."

_"Why?"_

"Because my tow truck is old and is missing his hood. Stop worrying Carole, the storm will be over soon enough."

She sighed and sat down in the not-half-bad-chairs. "So is Finn still in Europe?" Kurt asked only _slightly_ bitter. He turned back to the convertible.

"Yes. The last I heard he was. France if I remember correctly." She saw Kurt tense. Her heart went out to her step-son. She knew how bad he wanted to be out of here. "He said he might be back in December."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the clinic, Burt was fiddling around, unsure of what to do. It had been a long time since his last patient. Plus the kid was asleep. He couldn't get any info from a sleeping kid. Hopefully the sedative would wear out any minute now. And of course it did.<p>

For the second time that day, Blaine woke up with a headache. This time around it was _as_ bad but it was still present. _"Owwwwwwww."_

"Welcome to the land of the living." Burt said.

Why does my head hurt?"

"It'll go away in a minute. Do you mind answering a few question though?"

"Not at all." He said, turning into to the dapper man the press knew and loved.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel bad for giving you such a small chapter :\ but as of right now I'd rather give you a small chapter then wait any longer. And once again, sorry for the long delay.<strong>

**The awesome person who guessed Kurt was Mater is MelodiousFreeshooter. Congrats!**

**Oh, BTW in case you want to ask me anything I got a Tumblr, just because I don't want the authors note to be filled with my headcannon on why things are like how they are. jellyfisher2(dot)tumblr(dot)com The first words to pop up should be 'That's Bambi's mom'. You can go and ask me anything!**

**I LOVE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! :D.**


	4. Welcome to Radiator Springs!

**A/N: I am a bad, bad person. I know it. You all want to hurt me. Please don't.**

**Okay, the thing with Kurt is that Lightning and Mater are best friends. That's kinda where I want to go with this for a while. Klaine will get together but it'll take work. :I**

**_I want to give a shout out to my awesome beta (Yes I now have one :D) random4ever. She is like totally awesome!_**

**Please, if you have any question pretty please go to my Tumblr (jellyfisher2 . tumblr . com).**

**BTW anybody can leave a review so please review, even if it's to tell me I suck.**

* * *

><p>Before long, Blaine was able to stand without feeling nauseous, (which Kurt was excited about even though he'd never admit it.) One thing led to another, and Blaine began to stand and walk again. Well, walk as well as he could considering the cast on his leg.<p>

Now here the thing with Blaine, he gets bored easily. (Unless he's on the racetrack but, that's beside the point.) And being stuck in a small dingy room is not in Blaine's definition of fun. Like, at all.

"Can I please get out of this room? It's started to smell weird." Blaine blurted out in the middle of the Uno game. Kurt raised his trademarked eyebrow. The effect was ruined by the tiniest of smiles.

"I'll talk to my dad." Was all he said, right before yelling out, **"UNO!"**

There was talking, mostly begging, but there was talking. To make a long story short, Burt, after much sucking up form Kurt, reluctantly agreed to let Blaine see the town.

Which brings us to the present.

"...and that over there is Breadsticks. That's where Santana works. You remember me telling you about her, right? They have the absolute _best_ bread sticks ever. And they are legally **forbidden**to stop bringing you bread sticks- no I am not kidding! Don't give me that look." Kurt was pointing at an old looking building- well, all the buildings looked old to Blaine. The building was green-ish brown and the neon sign was dim.

"The place across from it is the abandoned roller rink. No one owns it even though everyone still uses it. And no you may not." The rookie pouted. "No. At least, not until that cast comes off." He motioned to the offending object.

"Speaking of which, how long do you think it'll be till I can get this thing off?"

"You have at least another four weeks left."

Before he could answer a wheel chaired guy rolled up. "Hi Kurt."

Said boy looked over. "Hello Artie. I don't mean to be rude but, can I help you?" Blaine could hear the annoyance in his tone.

Artie's widened, albeit only slightly. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Kurt sighed. "Doesn't really matter now. Artie, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Artie, our 'Military Expert.'"

The racer shook Artie's out stretched hand. "_Military Expert_?" He repeated.

"Yes, before he lived here-"

"I can tell my own story, thanks." The wheel chaired guy said, withering only slightly under Kurt's bitch glare. "I joined the army when I was 17. I left to fight in Iraq and was dispatched on a mission shortly after. That mission involved me and my buddy charging a building. It blew up. Sadly, my friend didn't make it. I got out but not in time. The blast ruptured _something-_I can't remember the name of it- and the doctors tell me I'll never be able to walk again."

The first words out of Blaine's mouth (after he stopped gaping like a guppy) were, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"Unless you set off the explosives off you have no reason to be."

"And now he owns and runs a military supplies store in town." Kurt finished.

After an open invitation Kurt and Blaine toured Artie's interesting shop. Blaine was impressed. Kurt, not so much.

"Look at that! I can see in the_** dark!"**_

"You can do that **without **those glasses." He used a tone most would you with a kindergartener.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be this _green!"_

* * *

><p>Afterwards the duo continued though Radiator Springs<p>

"What's that?" Blaine said, looking at what can only be described as a rainbow tent.

Kurt laughed (music to Blaine's ears). "That's Brittney's tent!" There was a glint of mischief in his blue-green eyes.

"Is this the same Brittney who believes dolphins are just gay sharks?"

"The very same. Come on, you can meet her!" Yep. That was a spark Blaine felt when Kurt gripped his hand. He wondered if Kurt felt it too...

The inside of the tent was just as bizarre. Beads of all shapes, sizes, and colors lined the walls. Candles burned in different places, letting out sweet smelling smoke. The floor was covered in soft pillows and blankets. But that wasn't the weirdest part. A blond girl was sitting in the middle of it all. Brittney, Blaine guessed. She opened her eyes and screamed **"KURTIE!"**She jumped up and pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug. The pale boy's smile was infectious.

"Britt!" He called. "How are you sweetie? More importantly, where have you been?"

"Oz! I met the Wicked Witch of the west. She was so nice. We had tea and cookies. She even gave some to Lord Tubbington. Who's that?" She finally noticed Blaine was there too. "Is he here to take us to the Shire?"

_'I'm not that short!'_Blaine thought. Then he began to doubt himself.

A giggle escaped Kurt's mouth. "No Britt. He's not." She honestly looked disappointed. "This is Blaine. Say hi Blaine." He nudged the rookie's shoulder.

"Oh, uh hi!" He said uncertainly.

"Hello!"

Blaine had a great time hanging with Brittney and Kurt. (Except when she asked if his cast came from the same aliens that probed her. Not even Kurt could explain that.) When they had to leave, a Latina woman walked in.

"Hummel."

"Lopez."

She turned to Blaine. "Hobbit."

Once they were out of ear shot, the rookie asked, "Am I really that short?" Kurt couldn't answer he was laughing to hard.

* * *

><p><em>(Insert fast-forwardtime change message)_

"Dude, that was so much fun!"

"Why would I lie?"

They had just gotten back from _Mercedes and Sam's Shop-a-palooza: Where shopping is made fun_! The store was small but jam-packed with hundreds of different items. Blaine had never felt so much like a small child in a candy store before.

"By the way, never call me dude."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever." Kurt repeated. The racer loved how he and Kurt had become so relaxed around one another, despite only knowing the other for two weeks. It was just too easy being with the taller boy!

"Well then." Blaine countered. They continued their playful banter on the way back to the clinic.

Once inside the loudest clap of thunder either boy had ever heard rang out, making Blaine jump. Kurt winced sympathetically. "Not a fan of thunder?"

"Not particularly."

"Well then." Kurt said, repeating Blaine's earlier words. The mischievous glint was back in his eyes. "We'll just have to take your mind of it."

Let's just say Blaine had a few _'un-dapper thoughts.'_

As it turns out they didn't do anything in Blaine's perverted imagination. They just played board games like Monopoly and Life. (Blaine almost suggested Twister until he realized _duh, cast_.)

By midnight, the storm was still going strong. It was at that time both Kurt and Blaine huddled around the tiny (and only) TV, and watched Disney classics. As of this point Mulan was on full blast.

**"I'LL MAKE A MAANNNNN OUT OF YOOUUUUUUU!"**They sang together. They collapsed in a heap of giggles.

The laughter was cut short when lightning flashed, followed by an enormous clap of thunder. Blaine jumped so hard -_so hard_- popcorn flew everywhere. All the power flickered off. Blaine wasn't sure if that scream came from himself or Kurt. Then just as soon as they turned off, the lights flashed back on.

Even though he was terrified, Blaine still managed to crack a tiny smile at the fact that Kurt had popcorn in his hair. "You okay?" the other boy asked.

Blaine squeaked out, "Fine!" right before the power went out again. The only sounds where the rain and Blaine's heavy breathing.

"Hey, hey. It's alright." Kurt pulled out his phone and used it as a flashlight. He reached out and took Blaine's hand in his own. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Pinkie promise?" The rookie spoke barely above a whisper.

"Pinkie promise." Kurt linked their little fingers together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want to say, if you ever been to a Dick's 5 and 10 (I don't know if this is all of them I've only been to one in Branson.) that's what Mercedes and Sam's shop looks/feels like. If you ever get the chance please go. The place was epic. There was a train going around the store. And just the stuff they had was so cool! Enough fangirling!**

**:D Another chapter done! Please review, I don't care if it's just a simple, Yay! or an entire essay.**

**Continue to guess who everybody is! It's fun to see some of the responses :3. And if you want a certain quote or scene please tell me! I can't make it happen if you won't tell me.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Finding Blaine and Waterfalls

**The race tracked named below is a real and in New York. But it's horse racing- ****I love horse riding! ****not cars. So I changed it to fit the story, 'kay? ****And I know I haven't written when Kurt learns about Blaine being a racecar driver. Can we assume it happened while Blaine was still in the clinic? I really don't want to write that. It'll seem redundant. **

**Sorry that this is so late, ****I had most of this typed up, but then the computer went on a rampage and I lost a good portion. So I must apologize if this isn't good as it was at first. Mostly because of the time jumps. ****I have no idea who the youngest racer is, or his age (Google's new teenage side is starting to show -_-), So I shall say around 23-ish. I've said it before, I don't know anything about racing. So if you know please feel free to (nicely) correct me. **

**Anything you recognize is not mine.**

.o0O0o.

~~~Underlined: Narration

_Italicized: Reactions~~~_

(5 weeks ago… )

Blaine's disappearance sent shocks down everybody's spine. Cops were dispatched to help find him. Meanwhile the media was having a field day.

_"I am Victoria Smith here at The Aqueduct Racetrack with news that Anderson's driver arrived in New York, but Anderson was missing." _

_"And we're back with shocking news that Racer Blaine Anderson was reported missing!"_

_"He had been scheduled to race an unprecedented..."_

_"Sponsors stated they have no idea where he is."_

_"I'm here with The King. What do you have to say about Anderson going missing?"_

_"I hope the kid's okay. I sure hate to see anything bad happen to him."_

_"They're __**all**__ asking the same question: Where in the world in Anderson?"_

Not everyone was so upset. Some were, you could even say, _ecstatic._

_"Really? That is such a shame, him not being here and all. Guess we'll just have to race without him."_

_"Now hold up Sue."_The King chimed in._"I don't think you're being very fair to the kid. We have no idea what's goin' on or where he is! For all you know, he could be dead. I ain't racing if he ain't here."_

Most people would be happy at the news. It would mean Sue would get to crush both The King and 'Frodo'. However, she knew that she did stand a chance of losing and this soured her mood.

_"Fine."_She growled, clearly not happy._"We'll wait until the twerp shows his face."_

4 weeks later, when there had still been no news on Blaine's whereabouts, Sue called her trusted assistant, Becky Jackson._"Becky, I have an important mission for you. I need you to find Frodo and bring him here. The faster you can the better." _

_"Yes ma'am."_

This is going to be a **long** week.

* * *

><p>"Please?"<p>

"No."

"?"

"I said no."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"I don't care how long you hold it out. The answer is still no."

"But Kuuuurrrrtttt."

"No buts."

Blaine started to pout.

"You are aware how much of a child you're acting like, right?"

"Yep."

A pause.

"Fine. I'll let you go. _Just stop dancing like that!"_

"Oh my god." That could _barely_ even begin to describe what was around him. The ground beneath him was soft looking dirt, sprouting tuffs of bright green grass every now and again. Trees lined said road, and flowers bloomed everywhere Blaine dared to look. How on earth a place like this could exist in a desert, Blaine had no clue.

"If you think this is good, just wait." Kurt said. Blaine didn't think this could get better. Luckily, he learned that day to never question Kurt. _Ever._ The rookie didn't notice it at first, but when he did, it hit him like a semi-truck. _No freakin' way._

"Yes way." Had he said that out loud?

"How far?" Blaine asked.

"Right up that hill." Just like Kurt said, a magnificent waterfall seemed to pop out of nowhere. It was 30 feet high and had rocks jutting out of it, causing water to spray everywhere, making shimmering rainbows.

Kurt spoke up, "I'd show you what it looked like at night, if I didn't think Burt would flip out."

"What does it look like at night?" the racer asked.

"Well," Kurt started. "I'm not sure exactly why, I think it's the type of rock, but at night it glitters. Not like overly glittery but enough so you can see by it. There's also this owl that lives in the woods. I've only seen him a hand full of times." He shrugged. "So I can't be sure if you'd see him."

Blaine was left speechless. Really, what could he say?

* * *

><p>"... And over there is the town. You have to squint super hard to see it."<p>

_"I can't see it!" _

"That's because you're looking the wrong way. It's over there!"

"I knew that." Blaine said a little _too_ quickly.

"Sure you did." Kurt looked back over the land, a scowl crossing his beautiful features. Blaine looked out the same direction Kurt was. The endless desert stretched out in front of the two.

"What's the matter?"

"That stupid highway." Kurt said with obvious distaste. "You know, it wasn't always that way. Around forty years ago, that interstate down there didn't exist."

"How old are you?" Blaine cried.

"The same age as you, Mr. Youngest-Driver-In-The-History-of-All-Racing-Ever." Blaine put a hand over his heart in mock offense.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Kurt said sarcastically. "Way back when, cars came across the country a whole different way. The road didn't cut through land like that interstate. It moved with the land. It rose, it fell, and it curved. Cars didn't drive on it to make a great time. They drove on it to _have_ a great time. Then our town got bypassed just to save ten minutes of driving.

"I wasn't even _thought_ of yet, so I have no idea what this place looked like in its glory days. Heck, I can't even imagine it _having_ a _single_ glory day. My dad said it was amazing though. He was like, ten at the time. He said people came and went everyday- that the streets where always busy. God I would love to see that."

"That- that sounds wonderful. I would have loved to see that too." The pair fell into a comfortable silence. Everything was going great. Even when _it _happened. Blaine doesn't regret it, not in the least. He enjoyed most of it. If you were to ask him why he did it, he wouldn't be able to tell you. Maybe it was the setting sun made Kurt look even more angelic. Maybe the fact that their faces where this close together. Maybe it was Blaine was tired of holding in his feelings for Kurt. Maybe it was a combination of the three. What ever it was, Blaine leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. _Finally._

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god<em>. Was the only thing Kurt could think, other then, _I'm a cheating bastard_. Is it cheating if he isn't kissing back? Wait- he was. _When did that happen? _He never got his answer. As if they had a mind of their own, his eyelid's fluttered closed and he melted into the kiss. _What Andy doesn't know won't hurt him._ Right? Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Andy: Kurt's boyfriend in NYC. (Incase your confused)<strong>

**Tumblr: jellyfisher2 . tumblr. com**

**Ask. Me. _Anything!_ Or follow me. Or anonymously stalk me. (If you do the last one please ask a question every now and again so I know you're there. XD) I know I say this a lo but I really truelly love all of you! Even you. Yes you, silly!**


	6. The Gigantic Angst Fest

**There is a lot going on in this chapter. It's spanned over two weeks so yeah. But good news! Next chapter Blaine gets his cast off!**

**Tumblr: jellyfisher2 . tumblr . com**

**Please review. *Insert Blaine's Puppy Dog Eyes***

**How was your Thanksgiving? (If you celebrate it.)**

**THIS SENTENCE IS DEDICATED TO MY TOTALLY AWESOME BETA (Random4ever). If it wasn't for her, more then half of this story would be completely un-readable.  
><strong>

**Please don't hate on Andy for what he does in this chapter. If I did develop his character, he'd be a really sweet and awesome guy and hopefully you would have all loved him. But I didn't so you'll have to take my word for it.**

* * *

><p>That night Kurt couldn't sleep and nothing helped. One minute the sheets where too cold, next they where too hot.<p>

One of the main problems was how his mind _wouldn't. shut. up._

The call with Andy earlier didn't help in the least either.

-Flashback-

"I-I'm sorry Kurt. It's over."

"What? Why?"

"It's not me. It's you."

"WHAT?"

"You're never around and yeah, the Skype-ing and stuff was fun for a while but I miss you-"

"I miss you too"

"Then when are you coming home? You've been away for almost a year now."

"It's just my dad-"

"Is perfectly fine. That just _can't_ be the only reason."

"Well, there's this one guy who-"

"I **knew **it!"

"No! It's not what you think!"

"_Not what I think?_ You've kept this guy a secret from me and you're staying in that crappy town, that I _know _you hate with your entire heart, for him. What should I think?"

"I found him lost in the desert! What was I suppose to do? Leave him there to die?"

"No, but you could have told me. And by the way you're talking about him now makes it sound like you like him."

"It's nothing! It does not mean anything."

"Apparently it means enough to hide it from me."

"Andy, wait!"

-End Flashback-

It had been too late though. He was gone.

And it was his fault.

* * *

><p>"Why has it been raining so much lately?" Puck asked.<p>

"Rain season, dude." Sam said.

"This is the most rain we gotten in _years, _though."

Sam nodded in agreement. "It shouldn't be much longer Puck. Then we'll go find Blaine's car."

"That kid will have the best luck if it will still run. Even just if we can find it _at all_."

As luck would have it, it did stop raining and they get to search for Blaine's car. They didn't find it.

* * *

><p><em>"The search for Race car driver Blaine Anderson is still underway. It's been nearly 6 weeks now and no new evidence has been found. If you have any information please call-"<em>

Sue turned the radio off. She reached across the small wooden table in search of her phone. Once found, she dialed the number she knew by heart.

Becky picked up on the second ring. "Yes coach?"

"Do you know anything?"

"Yes. He is somewhere in New Mexico as far as we can tell. We are still working on nearby towns."

"Anything else?"

"We know he's on Route 66."

Sue did not huff then, thank you very much. "That is all Becky."

"Over and out coach."

The line went dead.

* * *

><p>Something about Kurt was off. His smiles never reached his eyes anymore, and they always seemed fake. When ever Blaine asked what was wrong Kurt replied nothing or that he was just tired. Blaine didn't believe that for a minute.<p>

Kurt had been like this ever since the kiss and it was freaking Blaine out. He _knew _he shouldn't have done it, that it could ruin their friendship, but he _could not help it. _He didn't know Kurt had a boyfriend! In all of their conversations it never came up. Of course Blaine felt bad- who wouldn't? He wished there was something he could do to apologize but anything he did never seemed to help.

Out right apologies, _f__ail. _Kurt just blew it of.

Flowers, _epic fail. _It only made Kurt even sadder.

After that Blaine was at a loss of what to do. After all, there is only so much a guy in a cast, stuck in the middle of nowhere with no money, can do. Over the top romantic gestures is not one of them.

"Blaine, dinner." Burt said before knocking and opening the guest room door.

"Thanks." He took the tray gingerly. A turkey sandwich on whole wheat lay on the plate, a bag of chips was on the side.

"Hang in there kid. Normally Kurt will get over this in a week or two."

"What?" Blaine was confused. What did he mean _get over this. _Get over what?

"Did he not tell you?" Blaine shook his head 'no'. Burt muttered something about _t__hat kid _before speaking up, "His boyfriend broke up with him."

_Son of a-_

* * *

><p>Now it was Kurt's turn to worry. Blaine was avoiding him like the black plague. Which really sucked because of the resent events that Kurt will not speak of.<p>

Why would Blaine do that though? Maybe Kurt was too depressed and now Blaine doesn't want to talk to him ever again.

_Oh god. I am an idiot. _He though.

_Knock knock knock._

"Go away." He mumbled into the table. Kurt just wanted to be left alone to wallow in self-pity.

"Kurt? May I please come in?" Blaine's voice was soft. It nearly brought Kurt to tears just hearing it.

He quickly called out an excuse for Blaine to wait a second before running around, trying to make himself presentable. _It's good to look your best at all times,_ he'd always told himself. "Okay, you can come in now."

Blaine looked just as bad as Kurt felt. There were deep bags under his eyes, proof he hasn't slept well. His gaze held a defeated look in them that broke Kurt's heart. All in all he looked the picture of small, sad, and depressed. He took a breath before starting, "I- I came to say I'm sorry."

"What for?" Kurt found himself asking.

Blaine gave him a look that he couldn't place. "The break up with Andy." His voice cracked on the word 'Andy' and his eyes shined with unshed tears. At that point Kurt didn't even care _how_ he knew, seeing Blaine that sad nearly killed him.

"It's not your fault Blaine."

"Yes it is!" He said forcefully. "If I could have just controlled myself, none of this would have happened." The tears were falling freely now.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No, it's really not. It's mine. I kept you a secret from Andy and the long distance played a part in it too." Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shaking shoulders. "Please don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong."

"But-"

"You didn't know. I wasn't exactly open and flaunting it."

Blaine looked up from the floor. "You know just what to say to make me feel better." Kurt just smiled and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

><p><em>Brrrriiinnggg.<em>

"Yes Becky?"

"We've found six different towns Anderson could be at."

"Do you have any plans to proceed?"

"We do ma'am."

"Good job Becky."

"Thank you coach."

Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad for Sue.

* * *

><p>This time when Puck and Sam went out to find Blaine's car, <em>they actually found it. <em>Sure the thing looked like something the cat dragged in, but it still worked, which in it's own feat was a miracle.

Kurt knew he could fix it. Mostly it was cosmetic damage. The radiator needed some work but all in all, it was about a 3-4 day fix. Then Blaine could leave to do his race and Kurt would be alone again.

He knew that it unavoidable, he just wasn't ready to say good-bye yet. The racer had given him multiple offers to join him in New York. Kurt never answered. After the conversation with Andy, he was no longer going to stay in this town for his dad. (Even though he loved him to death, his ex-boyfriend was right. Burt was fine.) He just didn't know what Blaine wanted him to do _if _he came. Would he want Kurt to be his boyfriend? Would he tell the media? Kurt had no idea how accepting the racing community was to homosexuals, but he didn't expect it to be much.

He was just so confused. And he was so _tired _of being confused. Everything was happening all at once and Kurt couldn't keep up with it anymore. It was like a gigantic blur. He had only met Blaine two months ago, now look at all the stuff that's happened!

Kurt wanted to give in. To go with the flow, forget his worries and just **be**, but he couldn't. It was in his nature to be on top of things, to fight, and not give up.

"Dad, do we have any Tylenol?" All of these thoughts where giving him a headache.

"If we do it's in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

Yes Kurt lived with his dad. It didn't make sense to live in a different place if the reason he came back was **for **his father.

He pulled himself from his bed and made his way into his too-small-for-his-taste bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle he was looking for. The cap screwed off with ease and the continence spilled into his hand. Kurt sighed and popped one in his mouth.

_Look on the bright side. _He thought. _Blaine's cast comes off tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>My babies ;_;.<strong>

**They will **_**not **_**get together this soon after the break up.** **But how soon they do depends on your reviews. You know what to do.**

**I AM HUGGING MY MONITOR, TRYING TO HUG ALL OF YOU. CAN YOU FEEL IT? CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE?**


	7. Paparazzi Are Jerks and Look! A Kiss!

**I am _soooooo_ sorry for the wait. Please don't throw things at me in anger. *le crawls into a corner***

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Sue. She practiced down at the racetrack, screamed at a few people, and had a nice lunch of crushed hopes and dreams. By the time she settled in her hotel bed, it was close to midnight.<p>

When she was just about to fall asleep the phone rang. Blindly, she reached out to the nightstand, only to remember she left it across the room. Sue let out a few choice words before standing up and making her way to the wooden table with the ringing phone.

"What do you want?" She snapped at the caller.

"It's Becky, Miss Sylvester. I have some very good news."

"You've found him?" Sue guessed. Could this finally be the break she was looking for? Would she finally find the brat that was costing her the long awaited Piston Cup?

"Yes ma'am. He was hiding out in some place called, _'Radiator Springs.'_ I need your permission to go ahead and drag him to New York."

"Permission granted. You have one week,_ one week,_ to get him here. Do you remember the plan?"

"I do. I'll be there to make sure it goes as smoothly as possible."

"Good work, Becky."

_Click._

* * *

><p>It's been nearly a week since Burt told Blaine about Andy, and as far as he can tell both Kurt and Blaine have been getting tired of dancing around each other.<p>

The week had been uneventful, as always. Blaine got his wrist-cast off, and he got the all clear to stop wearing the walking cast he'd been hampered with. He had taken to walking through the town, and Kurt was still trying to fix Blaine's car. Kurt said the racecar had proved to be a bit more of a challenge than he'd initially expected, but now the car just needed was one last coat of paint and new tires. Burt expects that he's just been trying to keep Blaine for an extra day or two.

It was now just after dinner, and Kurt and Blaine had both just left the house. Kurt to 'work on the car', and Blaine to get fresh air.

Burt closed the door to his bedroom with a sigh, and saw Carole in bed already sleeping. "_I just hope that the two will talk their problems out soon,"_ Burt thought_. "Because I won't be able to take one more night of awkward tension around the table."_

* * *

><p>Kurt kicked a rock in his path as he headed to the waterfall. It was the only place he knew he'd be able to get some peace and quiet and he was determined to sort some thoughts out tonight.<p>

First step to clear thinking was a calm mind, and with everything rushing though his brain at the moment, a calm mind seemed impossible. "_How do I calm down normally? Sleep?_ _No… Sports supposedly calm people down because of some brain chemistry mechanics. I'm _not_ going to sweat though… Singing! It's been forever since I've done that."_

He used to sing all the time in New York; his apartment was rarely without music. "_Will I ever go back? Yes, I've already decided that. I will go back to New York, audition for some stuff as an double, get a proper job somewhere, and then live my life to its fullest."_

Kurt pulled out his phone and flicked through the short list of music. Finally, he found something half way descent. Holding the cell like a microphone, Kurt started singing at the top of his lungs as he worked his way to the top of the ridge.

* * *

><p>Blaine wants to make things right with Kurt before he left. The man had done so much for him, and so far Blaine felt like he only ruined Kurt's life in repayment.<p>

The only place that he'd be able to talk to Kurt in private is by the waterfall, and that just so happened to be where he was headed. _"I need to talk to him, sort things out. I can't leave on a bad note."_

Blaine had to leave when his car is fixed; that was certain. The entire world had been looking for him, and Blaine had _not g_iven up on winning the Piston Cup.

He didn't notice the music at first; he focus was mainly on _not falling over. _It was then that he finally registered Kurt's wonderful voice.

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_

_All night long_

_If you're going my way, I wanna drive it_

_All night long_

_"I know that song!" _The Rust-Eze people always played loud country music wherever they went. Parties (that they dragged Blaine too), picnics (that they _also_ dragged Blaine to), tailgating (just assume that they had to forcibly drag Blaine everywhere), it didn't matter. Someone was playing country and _Life Is A Highway _was a favorite.

Blaine rounded the bend during the next couple of verses and saw Kurt in front of the waterfall, belting his heart out. When Blaine finally realized he was staring, most of the song had already gone by. Blaine now knew just how he wanted to make his entrance. He jumped in right on queue and started singing for what felt like the first time in years.

_There was a distance between you and I_

_(between you and I)_

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes and whipped around in shock. Who knew Blaine could <em>sing<em>? He knew Blaine could 'sing', but he didn't know Blaine was _that_ good! He quickly caught himself and continued the song, as Blaine seemed to expect of him.

_A misunderstanding once_

_But now, we look it in the eye_

He didn't want this moment to end. There were no worries, no New York, no Piston Cup, just Kurt and Blaine. It was just _them, _and them alone. Nothing else.

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_

_A road's a road, this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Tell 'em we're survivors_

They finished the rest of the song in perfect harmony. _'Funny, I didn't think Blaine would know any country.' _Kurt thought to himself.

"That's, umm, a nice song." Blaine broke the _very_ awkward silence that fell over the two. "I, uhh, didn't think you'd know that song. With you loving Broadway and all that."

"I could say the same about you. I thought you detested all things country."

Blaine let out a nervous chuckle. "I grew up on a racetrack. It's near _impossible_ to escape."

They both looked at each other before dissolving into laughter. They weren't really sure what they were laughing at, but it made the tension leave Kurt completely. "Look, this 'fighting' or whatever this is, is stupid. I miss being your friend." The next part came out much quieter then the sentence before it. "...and maybe we could be something more." Kurt panicked and rushed out, "I know now isn't the best time to say that, but it's true, and I'm pretty sure you fe-" He was cut of by Blaine grabbing his wrist and smashing their lips together.

This time, there was no hesitation when Kurt kissed back.

* * *

><p>When they had stopped sucking face for long enough to realize that hey, maybe Burt was wondering were they had wondered off to, it was already past midnight. Hoping not to be in too much trouble they hurried back to town and saw that the peaceful scene they had left had completely changed. Cameramen had overtaken the street, leaving little room for anything else. A helicopter flew over head and brightly lit everything in its reach with a spotlight.<p>

The paparazzi flooded around him, ripping Kurt away. Questions were thrown from every angle but Blaine didn't hear any of them. He was too worried about where Kurt was. He looked over the heads of the endless sea of people, hoping to catch even a glimpse of Kurt.

Then the crowd of paparazzi began to move towards the open end of Blaine's traveling truck. He had no choice but to move with them. "Kurt?" He finally managed to get out.

"I'm right here, Blaine!" He saw a waving hand at his left.

"Kurt!"

The paparazzi were pushing him harder now. The truck's ramp was now only a meter or two away.

_"Anderson, were you kidnapped?"_

_"Do you plan to race?"_

_"Who is Kurt?"_

_"Did you come here just to escape the lime-light?"_

_"How long were you planning on staying here?"_

The questions would not stop. Quickly, Blaine reached out to get a hold on Kurt. However, the crowd was too thick to go through. The worst part was that he was forced to back up even further, now he was halfway up the ramp.

"Kurt!" He yelled in a panic. Everything was going way too fast, he just couldn't wrap his mind around anything. All he knew was he needed Kurt _now_ before something bad happened. The crowd of newsmen and women continued to swarm around him.

_"Can you tell us where we are?"_

_"Where have you been staying?"_

_"Are you sure you're ready to race after this traumatic experience?"_

It wouldn't stop and now Blaine was already all the way up the ramp. Then, all of a sudden, several things happened at once. His rump hit the hood of his car, he didn't even have time to wonder how it got there, the door to his truck slammed shut, and the truck started moving.

* * *

><p>Becky sat back in her lawn chair and watched the scene unfold with a satisfied smirk. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her boss's number.<p>

"We got him ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>MUHAHAHA THAT IS HOW I WILL END THIS!<strong>

**Please review and feel free to check out my Tumblr (jellyfisher2. tumblr. com) And if I don't update for a bit please yell at me.  
><strong>


End file.
